


ARC Trooper Fives NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, fives loves eating pussy, this is just one hundred percent thots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: What it says in the title. Written with fem!reader in mind.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	ARC Trooper Fives NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Fives gets even clingier after sex, if that's even possible. He's going to clean you up ( ~~with his mouth~~ ), he's going to kiss every single mark he left behind, he's going to hold you and spoon you all night long. He’s your own personal weighted blanket.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Fives is super proud of his shoulders. They’re sculpted and strong and he loves the way you hold onto them as he pounds into to.

On you, Fives loves your hips. It drives him crazy watching you walk and how you swing them. He’s not even sure it’s something you know that you do, but it makes him feral.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Fives cums a lot, in amount of times and quantity. He's never going to say no to marking you or coming in you but it’s not something he spends a lot of time fantasizing about.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Fives would love to have a threesome, if you were down for it. Male partner, female partner he’s open to either, but he would love to bring someone else into the bedroom for just one night as long as you both get off.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

You don't become the best pussy eater in the GAR by sitting on your ass.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

His head between your legs and he can rut himself into your bed.

Just kidding!! Fives loves when you sit on his lap and he can just thrust into you while making out. Any position that allows for some deep kissing is A+ in his book. 

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Fives has a great sense of humor and he loves making you laugh, even in the bedroom. Being able to laugh with your partner during sex is one of the best parts of intimacy, and you get that with Fives. 

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Fives is a dream lover. He’s experienced, he’s attentive, he loves kissing you _everywhere_. (truly, my kingdom for a night with Fives)

He will make you feel like you are the only person in this entire galaxy who has every been worshipped the way he worships you. You think he must be a player, there’s no way he’s _this_ good and looking for anything serious, so you’re surprised when he commlinks you the next day asking when he can see you again. 

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He doesn't really have a set routine. Sometimes he'll keep everything trimmed, sometimes he doesn't. Once you pulled down his pants and found him completely bare.   
  
"What did you _do_?"  
"Jesse got a wax kit as a joke and I did the test drive!"

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Fives has a ridiculous sex drive and he knows it. He is down to fuck literally always but knows there are times when that just isn't possible, so he will take care of himself.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

He has a little bit of a jealousy kink. When he sees other men flirting with you, it gets him revved up.

He also loves being put in his place. Fives is one to run his mouth and do what he wants, to the point of being annoying sometimes. So when his partner can serve it right back to him? Yeah, he’s into that.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He loves fucking in places where there's a slight risk. The bathroom at 79s? Awesome. On his knees in an alley under your skirt while he eats you out? He's there. If he could sneak you into the barracks and take you in his bunk while everyone is in the mess hall, that would be the dream.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

A slight breeze has the ability to get Fives going. 

But when you’re out with everyone, and you’re talking to one of his brothers and you just turn back to look at _your_ man and smile or wink at him, he’s gone. He is so desperately in love with you.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything non-consensual, even if it was roleplay. Everything with Fives in the bedroom operates with a strict role of consent. (Following orders outside the bedroom is a different story...)

 **O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
  
Fives _loves_ eating pussy. So much. He could spend hours between your thighs, writing his name over and over with his tongue. He's good at it and he knows it. He loves teasing you, making a big show of kissing your thighs, your belly, anywhere except where you desperately need him. He will pull your underwear off with his teeth, spread your legs and just get smothered.

He loves it when you tug his hair, moan his name, tell him exactly what you like (even though he already knows). He wants you to sit on his face while he lazily tugs at his dick. You have an inside joke where he calls his pauldron your "thigh support" because he loves wearing it, pulling you up on him, and just getting completely lost in the sauce.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Fives loves to take it slow (and he’s going to spend ages going down on you before you get to anything else) so buckle up for multiple orgasms.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Look, sometimes quickies are the only option. And when they are, Fives will give you the ride of your life (no pun intended). But when he gets the chance to shake out and take his time, to worship your body and treat you like the royalty you are? Those are his _favorite._

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Fives LOVES to experiment and he will not knock anything until he’s tried it. You could timidly offer a suggestion to him and he overwhelms you with his excitement.

“Honey, I was thinking...”  
“Say no more! Now, you want to try it now?” (He’s already pulling off his clothes)

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Fives is the type of guy to not give up once he sets his mind to something. He will see any mission through until the end and then some. I hope that answers the question.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

This man is down for whatever you’re putting on the table. Toys, props, roleplay? He’s there.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

You’ve both turned teasing into an art. Basically, any night out is just one giant game of foreplay until you can get alone and tear each other's clothes off.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Fives is _vocal._ He is going to praise you, telling you how beautiful you are, how much he loves you. And if that’s not enough, hopefully, his moans will let you know how good you make him feel.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Fives really needs someone who can hold their own against him. He’s 100% a switch in the bedroom, so having someone who he can worship and also tell him when he’s being an asshole is his ideal partner.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
**

He’s ripped, he’s packing, and he always smells like soap.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Literally off the charts. You’re amazed he’s as good of a soldier as he is with how often he has booty on the mind. You never really have to ask him if he’s in the mood because the answer is always yes. 

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s not going to fall asleep right away because he needs to know if you are down for another round and he likes post-sex snuggling.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
